


Ten Dates to Remember

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, F/M, List Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1999: 10 dates to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Dates to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

1/26: Had sex with Faith.

2/23: Met sexy, leather-wearing, vampire version of Willow.

5/11: Went to the prom with ex-vengeance demon.

6/13: Blew up the high school. Helped save the world.

8/5: Started repressing all memories of the "Ladies Night" club.

10/19: Beautiful woman undressed and ordered me to have sex with her.

11/2: Learned never to serve Buffy beer.

11/23: Got syphilis. Spike returned.

11/30: Became demon magnet. Buffy and the Fangless Wonder became engaged. Considered poking eyes out.

12/14: Somehow convinced to let Spike move in. Everyone lost their voice. Almost staked Spike. ~~Had sex with him instead.~~


End file.
